dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupis'Ah (4e Race)
|img= Lupis'Ah (Lupai'Ra) On two legs or four these savvy warriors possess the ability to overcome any obstacle. Play an Lupai'Ra if you want... * To play an agile creature type. * To play a Chaotic Evil or Lawful Good type. * To play a race that favors Strength or Speed * To be a member of a race that favors the Swordmage, Wizard, Warlord, and Rogue classes. Physical Qualities The Lupai'Ra have similar qualities like that of a wolf only much larger. Most commonly they have either grey, tan, or red orange fur and a unique pattern that's said to be given to them by Melora. The thumbs on all Lupai'Ra are able to retract into the paw making running on all fours easier. They are very strong due to the constant running that toned their muscles. They age at a human rate but tend to mentally mature faster. The Lupai'Ra retain their animal instincts and enter a state of feral rage when in extreme danger. They have to learn at an early age to control this rage otherwise the wrong decision could get them killed. Playing a Lupis'Ah Legend has it the Lupai'Ra were a Bi/Quadrupedal Race that once roamed the plains to the distant east of Wulrandall and was merely another feral beast among the lands. The Legend say that the Goddess Melora blessed the oasis they drank from, giving the race the gift of a higher Intelligence. Although the beasts were given a blessing, it was not enough to stop the primal urge for conflict. War broke out amongst the clans as men, women, and children were slaughtered. Melora was struck with great sadness in seeing what her creations . The Goddess Melora dried up the oasis the beasts had once treated like a sanctuary for she had no longer wanted the beasts to be sentient. The war stopped almost overnight. The beasts were shocked and confused at how their once grand oasis that spanned across their home had suddenly dried up. Men and women arose from clans and started to spread blasphemy saying their goddess had abandoned them. The clans had set aside differences and had come together under the impression Melora had given up on them. There was a handful of the Lupis'Ah from most clans that didn't agree with the others theory and worshipped Melora in secret. Those who were found praying to Melora were publicly executed in front of their clan as an example. Melora's Sadness turned to immense anger at the clans. She was going to eradicate the species, but it wasn't until she heard the pleas of a youngling born into a clan where both his mother and father were executed for praying that she had come up with another option. She couldn't believe that after the youngling's parents were killed, he still believed in her. Melora on the next night had spoken to the boy saying on the day of the great feast; she would use the stars to guide them to a safer land then the one they called their own. The youngling understood and had spoken to other believers in the clans informing them of his vision. They put their faith into the youngling and when the night came for the great feast, the believers had gathered in what had used to be the center of the oasis and awaited Melora's guidance. The time had come when Melora rewarded their faith. The believers looked into the stars and couldn't grasp what they were seeing; Stars were falling in the sky toward the south of the plains. The believers all began running in the direction of the stars path eager to see their new home. after a full night of running with no rest the believers found themselves in a dark land filled with tall trees. The youngling, tired, thirsty, and worn out, stumbled clumsily on the ground before passing out from exhaustion. A Lupis'Ah by the name Ra'Lasz picked up the youngling into his arms and walked just a bit further into the trees to find the rest of the believers sleeping on the ground. Ra'Lasz, also tired and worn out found a spot a little ways past the group and laid down to rest with the youngling by his side. The youngling awoke to a soft light peeking through spots in the trees signaling Pelora had brought morning yet again. The youngling stretched his muscles accidentally kicking Ra'Lasz awake. Ra'Lasz and the youngling woke the others and searched around the area thinking surely this cannot be the land Melora promised. The believers heard a howl from one of their own in the distance and went to investigate. As the group neared the howl, the land of the trees became darker and thicker. Ra'Lasz and the youngling at the front of the group came to a tall thicket of Grass at least 20 feet in height and stretched out of sight in both directions. The group walked through the thicket and emerged into blinding sunlight but saw the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. It was a vast field of luscious green grass surrounded by the tall trees of the forest. Just to the north of the field is a giant blue lake and behind it, mountains that reached the sky with snow covering the peaks. They had reached their new home. Both Ra'Lasz and the youngling watched in delight as the hundred or so believers poured into the field eager to explore their new home. Lupis'Ah Characteristics: Aggressive, Leader, Agile, Nurturing, Cautious, Friendly, Risky Male Names: Bril'Nah, Falren, Kay'Spon, Teljorn, Dritthak. Last Names: The last names of your Lupai'Ra should be your Clan Name. Female Names: Kaya, Miln'Ri, Liline, Sarv'Eh, Beatrice. Lupis'Ah Adventurers Dritthak is a Lupis'Ah swordmage whose skill with blade and tome are quickly becoming quite renowned. His passion to see new things and advance his studies makes most have high hopes for his future. His greatest draw back in all his zeal is that he is rather clumsy with making acquaintances. So when told that they wanted him to overcome his difficulty with befriending others packed his bags and set out to see the world. Determination burned in his eyes, for if he could master the blade and the written word, surely he could master the art of proper communication skills. Kaya is a Lupis'Ah rogue that has a real knack for slipping away into the shadows. Quick on her feet and quicker with her plans of actions, she always knows the right place to be and the right people to talk to. She has become so notorious for her ability to slip in and out of shadows some have begun to refer to her as The Phantom, but while the rumors credit her with magical prowess and many a mystical trinket, her abilities are purely based on skill. That isn't to say she wouldn't mind getting a hold of some of those fabled magical tools... In fact she has been thinking of upping the ante on her escapades as of late. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Natural Origin Category:Humanoid Type